paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Time Warp (part 4)
ED NOTE: Due to pupular demand (and because you all asked so nice), Ryder is going to find a way to send the pups back in time. The story opens at the refurbished lookout where Ryder and our five time travelers are getting ready for another day in Adventure Bay. Ryder happens to notice that the pups seem rather sad. "What's wrong pups?" Ryder asks. The pups look at each other, then Aurora comes forward. "Uncle Ryder, it's not that we're not grateful for what you've done, but..." she starts to say. Ryder looks at the pups and says "Let me guess, you guys want to go back home to your families". "Ryder, how did you know" Sage asks as all the pups have a surprised look on their faces. "I've been looking into this since we all came together again" Ryder explains to the pups as he presses a button on his pup pad. "According to your stories, you were in the tunnel near Jake's Mountain when you somehow ended up here. My guess is that some type of electrical charge created a type of time vortex and you were caught in it". "If that's the case, how do we get home?" Winter asks. "It's a long shot pups, but I think I can recreate the time vortex, but it would be very dangerous" Ryder says. "There's a chance you might be sent somewhere else either past or future since there would be no way to control the vortex" Ryder tells his pups with a concerned look on his face. "Think it over and let me know what you decide" Ryder says. "In the meantime, I'm going back over to the mansion to work on that computer to see if it can help us". With that, Ryder slides down the pole and hops on his ATV for the ride over to the Crumpett Estate. The five pups look at each other as they carefully decide their future. "Do we stay here with Uncle Ryder or do we take the chance to go home?" Ace asks his fellow pups. The pups all seem to look at each other and after careful consideration, the pups make their decision. "Let's go home guys" Ace says to the others. A while later, Ryder returns from the mansion and enters the lookout where the pups are waiting for him in front of the elevator. "Ryder, we've made our decision" Ace says as the others stand beside him. "We want to go home". Ryder looks at the teenagers and after taking a heavy breath. "Pups, I know this was hard, but I think you've made the right choice" Ryder says. "I've managed to get that computer back under my control and we're going to see what we can do to get you back where you belong" Ryder says. The pups howl happily and form a dog pile on top of Ryder. "OK, OK, You win!" Ryder says. The pups climb into their vehicles, including Sage (Lani was able to use her helicopter to lift his jeep out of the pool). They then head over to the mansion. At the mansion gates, Ryder uses his pup pad to contact the computer. "Computer, this is Ryder. Open the gates please" he says. The gates swing open and the PAW patrol ride up the driveway to outside the mansion. Ryder and the pups go inside the mansion, where nothing has changed since that fateful day. "It's so quiet" Winter says as they enter the main foyer. Just then, the lights come on and the once rebellious computer speaks. "Good morning Ryder sir" the computer says. "Good morning computer" Ryder answers back. "Computer, is there any way to create a time vortex to send our young friends home?" Ryder asks. "Please step into the screening room" the computer says and the group make their way to the TV room. The computer is busily analyzing calculations at an enormous rate of speed. After a few moments, the computer replies "Yes Ryder, there is a way". "Please show it on the screen for us computer" Ryder asks. The giant TV screen turns on and the computer begins to explain how a charge of electrical impulses timed at the right moment could create a vortex to send the pups traveling through time. The computer also gives the calculations for the success of the attempt. "The odds are exactly, 4,650,000 to 1 that you would be successful. The pups look at Ace and he replies, "That's a chance we're willing to take". Ryder suggests that the pups have something to eat before they go, so they all head to the kitchen for a snack. Unknown to the pups, Ryder puts a pill in each of their food bowls that will make them forget that any of this ever happened. The pups gobble down their food and prepare to say their good-byes to Ryder. "Ryder, we hope to see you again soon" Lani says as the pups head out the door to their vehicles. The pups arrive at the tunnel and prepare for whatever happens next. "Do you remember how fast you were going" Ryder asks the pups. "Yes, we were doing around 50 when we entered the tunnel" Sage answers back. "OK, you will need to get your vehicles back to exactly 50 miles an hour when you enter the tunnel. Once you're all inside, I'll activate the charges. Good luck PAW patrol" Ryder says as he wipes a tear from his eyes. The pups start their engines and travel down the road to get their vehicles up to speed. The pup's tags all light up as Ryder gives them a countdown. The vehicles are all at 50 MPH when Ryder starts the countdown. The pups enter the tunnel and the hear the countdown. 3, 2, 1, NOW! Ryder hits the controls and electrical charges start running through the mountain. The pups continue on as a flash of light is seen. The pups exit the tunnel and pull over to the side. "Did it work?" they all seem to ask when suddenly, their pup tags light up. "PUPS, CAN YOU HEAR ME" a familiar voice says. "Uncle Ryder!" all the pups say in unison. "Pups, are you all right?" Ryder asks as in the background, howls of happiness are heard. "We're fine Uncle Ryder" Aurora says. "Where have you pups been, you've been gone for hours" Ryder says with a concerned tone of voice. The pups look at each other but cannot remember what has happened. "We'll talk about it later, come on back to the lookout" Ryder says. "We're on our way Uncle Ryder" Winter says as the pups head back through the tunnel and return to a very familiar sight. There stands the lookout, and over the bridge, Adventure Bay, the way they all remember it. The pups pull into the driveway and are met by Ryder and the other members of the PAW patrol. "Mom, Dad" Winter, Aurora and Sage say as they jump into Rocky and Tundra's waiting arms. Ace and Lani do the same thing with Chase and Skye. "Where have you been, we've been so worried" Tundra says to her three teenagers. "It's a long story mom" Winter says, "the funny thing is, we don't remember" Winter continues as they all walk inside the lookout and the doors close behind them. LADSONE